1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor multi-chip package that includes two semiconductor memory chips having different memory densities.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the performances and functions of electronic appliances have been improved and diversified, a need to control the electronic appliances in a software-based manner has been increased. To control an electronic appliance in the software-based manner, a large-capacity memory device can be beneficial. To increase memory density, research and development has been conducted with the ongoing goal of progressively increasing the integration densities of semiconductor memory devices.
However, the integration density of a semiconductor memory device can be easily increased to a limit, but when a desired integration density exceeds the limit, manufacturing costs are significantly if not substantially increased compared to an increase in the integration density. To solve this problem, semiconductor multi-chip packages that increase memory density without necessarily increasing integration density have been introduced.
The semiconductor multi-chip package technologies are categorized into a semiconductor multi-chip package with only a plurality of semiconductor memory chips, and a semiconductor multi-chip package with semiconductor memory chips and non-memory semiconductor chips. The categorization of semiconductor multi-chip packages with only semiconductor memory chips is divided into semiconductor multi-chip packages that include semiconductor memory chips having the same memory density, and semiconductor multi-chip package that include semiconductor memory chips having different memory densities.